The present disclosure relates to a connection system that locks an implement to a movable arm of a work vehicle.
Mechanically controlled systems for attaching and detaching an implement from a loader use a flexible sheathed cable assembly to actuate a pin. An issue with such mechanically controlled systems is they rely on a user's strength to adequately pull on a knob or lever to actuate the pin. The longer the flexible sheathed cable and the more turns the flexible sheathed cable must make to reach the location of the pin, the harder the user must pull on the knob or lever to transfer an adequate amount of force to the pin. For particularly large vehicles, then, the issue of loss of force over distance and/or turns makes such a mechanically controlled system impractical.
What is needed, therefore, is a system that allows a user to relatively effortlessly actuate a connection system regardless of the size of the work vehicle.